pink stitches
by cutehoney4
Summary: Getting hurt she use to it, i mean who would like a missing nins daughter anyway she's a monster and nobody wants a monster
1. Chapter 1

**Pink** **Stitches**

Chapter 1

 _Sakura isn't a regular kid she is a unique and special kid_

* * *

My name is Sakura but a lot of the other kid call me pink stiches. Why pink stiches well im stitched almost everywhere on my body and my hair is pink and I have my dad's eyes too. Mom told me that my dad is a bad man and I shouldn't be a ninja because I will get hurt a lot.

But I really wanted to be something else's other than an unusual civilian. I had to beg mom to let me go to the academy, she gave in and let me enroll but said I had to have high scores in order to stay. I was super happy and gave mom a hug.

The villagers don't really like me, they always look mad at me or say mean things. Mom gets treated the same, sometime worst if people hear what dad did. You can say that our lives revolve around dad, when I first went to the academy nobody talked to me. The kids just stared and whispered when I was around them. the older girls would sometime corner me and beat me up.

I would train by myself, I trained so hard to the point that my fist bleed and I exhausted myself. Iruka sensei treats me like a normal kid which I rarely get to be at times. He tells me to relax but it's really hard to relax when everyone is against you.

One day at the academy we were told to find partners for a team task, nobody wanted to partner up with me so I ended up working with the blonde boy. The blonde boy told me that I scare him and that he didn't want to work with me, after he said that some of the bully girls laughed at me and I got mad. I yelled at them to leave me alone and punched one of the girls.

Needless to say I was sent home after that and mom lectured me about what I did. I tried defending myself by telling her what they say or do but mom slapped me and told me to get out of her house and don't come back.

I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to leave the only safe place I know. Mom went upstairs to my room and packed up some of my clothes and other things. She threw the bag at me and again told me to get out. I was on the floor crying asking her why she wanted me to leave but she never answered.

Mom went into the kitchen and grabbed the knife off the counter, she threatened me with it and said get out. I was shocked that she was threatening me and scared at the same time. Mom this time yelled at me and slashed my arm where my stiches were.

I grabbed my arm screaming in pain only to be cut multiple times. I was screaming for her to stop, I feel the sting of the knife, the sound of the knife piercing me every time. I grabbed moms hand to try to make her stop, mom looked me and started to cry and she dropped the knife. Mom wrapped her arms around me and apologized many time. The next day I saw that I was bandaged up and my stuff was not in my room.

When I got up to see if mom was in the house I heard something break. I rushed down stairs to see mom had killed herself. She had hanged herself and cut her wrist, all my stuff from my room was under her as if the rope didn't work than she wouldn't hurt herself as bad. The blood from her wrist were soaking my things.

I had to walk away from her body because I didn't know what to do, I walked to the dining room table and saw a letter. The hand writing was messy but readable

"To my dearest sakura,

im truly sorry for hurting you yesterday and leaving you the way I did but you need to know that I love you and I couldn't handle being in this village anymore nor could I erase the fact that you look like your father. You see your father was the love of my life but he choose money over me and I was devastated. I returned to the village pregnant with you secretly, when I gave birth to you at the hospital the doctors wanted you dead. I managed to told them that you were mine, the hokage had came to see you later that day and told me that I should have you killed humanely so that you won't suffer in the future. I told him no and that you will be a special child. That was when the village heard about you being born, many people of Takigakure had wanted you to become a slave to the village for what your father did long ago. Sakura I can't express I will miss you, how this had to come, how I tried to limit you to little things and how I treated you at the end. I called the civilian police to pick you up later and I told them what I did.

Love your loving mom"

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears as she read the letter. Sakura scream in frustration and sadness, she doesn't have anyone to help her, she is now orphaned and now she will be more isolated than before. Sakura opened the front door and sat on the porch till the police came. Sakura waited for the police to come but they didn't come nor did any ninjas, sakura remained on the porch till they came.

It took 4 days for official's to come, by now mom's body had started to smell and the neighbors complained about a foul odor coming from the house and the fact that I have been sitting on the porch for 4 days too. When they came they saw mom hanging from the stairs and saw that her wrist was slit.

The official's called ninja investigators to question me because they thought I killed her. When I was being interrogated by Ibiki he kept trying to make me say I did it. When he couldn't get me to say I did it they took me to Inoichi Yamanaka who looked into my memories and saw that I was telling the truth.

The hokage came later that day after I was treated at the hospital for the stab wounds and apologized for my lost and offered me a small apartment that I could live in for free. I asked him why he really wanted me to die when I was born. He said that my father is a man with many enemies and many charges for murder.

This didn't shock me as much as he thought it would and I told the hokage that I would take the apartment as long as I still could go to the academy. He nodded and said that a chunin would escort me to it.

The apartment was a good enough size for me to grow in, the next day when I went to the academy nobody looked or spoke to me besides Iruka sensei, who asked me if I needed anything. I told him no and proceeded with my day.

I was 8 when mom died and now im 12, I have the highest scores in the academy. Its makes the others mad that im better than them and it especially makes Sasuke mad that he isn't number one. So today we are being assigned to teams I wonder who im going to be teammates with.

 _ **Thanks for reading and who do you want sakura's teammates to be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink stiches**

Chapter 2

* * *

I wonder who I will be teammates with, will they hurt me, will they ignore me or will they accept me. This really shouldn't matter but I hope I don't have to explain myself to anyone. Its hard enough to get food and clothing as it.

"Now class, it time to be put into teams I will call them out and you will meet with your new sensei afterwards" Iruka said

"Shino, Kiba and Hinata"

"Neji, Tenten, Rock lee"

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura"

"that who you will be teammates with from this day on please go to your assigned rooms to meet your sensei's" Iruka told the class

Many of the students eyed sakura and sneered at her. She couldn't care less about the others opinions were, now that she was on a team she would have to attempt to open up in order to establish some type of relationship.

Sasuke was pissed that sakura and Naruto were on his team. For one he hates having to protect other people, especially weak people who can't make a shadow clone. Two he hates that a missing nin daughter bested him in all subjects in the academy and isn't afraid to fight back. Sasuke balled up his fist in frustration.

Naruto was confused to how he was on a team with the two highest scoring people and how he got stuck with pink stitches and stuck up emo. Naruto didn't have that much of a problem with Sasuke because he believes he can beat him one day. Naruto has never liked Sakura since he first seen her, sakura scares him he doesn't know why but she just does, I mean who can like someone with that face or body, she is just too scary for normal people.

Sakura left the school room first and headed out to the assigned room they were to go to. When sakura was walking through town she was pelted by rocks from young children and spat on by some elders. The villagers treat sakura like a plague they can't get rid of nor can they completely ignore.

When sakura arrived to the assigned room she was a little surprise to see that Sasuke had beat her to the room. Sakura didn't know to sit down or be on defense. Sasuke charged sakura and pinned her against the wall, he started choking sakura and pressed against her ruining her mask she uses to cover her face. Sakura elbowed Sasuke in the head, which worked because he loosened his grip and sakura kicked in the stomach.

Sasuke was winded from sakura's hit and had an excruciating headache. Sasuke was a little wobbly getting up but stood firm. Sasuke started punching sakura, sakura avoided most of his punches and continued to block his attacks. Sasuke was really getting mad that she was defending herself and beating him.

Sakura decide that it was her turn to attack and returned all the punches Sasuke hit her with. Sasuke yelped in pain when sakura started hitting him, he wasn't expecting her to be so strong and so effective in where she hits. Sakura finished her attacks with a quick punch to the throat and picked up her mask.

Sasuke was on the ground holding his throat in pain while sakura found a seat and started sowing her mask back together. Sasuke was feeling all sorts of emotions especially the feeling of being useless, weak, and miserable.

Naruto finally came to the room to see Sasuke on the ground and sakura sewing but what really freaked him out was sakura's face. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her face, how her eyes were a green irides, no pupils and red sclerae, that the stitches on both sides of her mouth were like a smile and her hair was long and silky.

Sakura looked at Naruto with curiosity to why he was staring at her like he was but realized he is actually seeing her for the first time. Naruto finally out of shock started yelling at sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?!" Naruto yelled

"I finished what he started" Sakura said

"Yeah and why didn't you just take the beating you know that you deserve what happens to you anyway right. I may not be liked by the villagers either but im at least not a murders daughter" Naruto said

"….." Sakura

"Say something why are you always quiet, why are you always determined to be better than everybody else's" Naruto said

"I don't have to explain anything to you FOX" Sakura said making Naruto confused to why she said fox

Sakura was going to say something else when their sensei finally decided to show up. He was tall, with spiky sliver hair and his headband covered his left eye. He was surprised to see Sasuke on the floor, Naruto yelling at Sakura, and Sakura with her mask off and about to tell Naruto why he is hated by the villagers for.

"Now let's calm down for a moment and regroup on the roof, I will take Sasuke with me while you two meet me on the roof." Mystery sensei said

Sakura nodded and put her mask back on, Naruto was pretty happy that he came when he did and ran out the room. Mystery sensei picked up Sasuke and went to the roof, Sakura didn't feel like wasting her energy on running to the roof and teleported there. She surprised Sensei and Naruto because she beat them and that she was still calm about everything.

"Ok now that we are all on the roof lets introduce each other and tell each other about goals, dreams etc." Mystery sensei

"Why don't you introduce yourself first" Naruto said

"Fine, my name is Kakashi H. I have no goals or dreams so blondie you start" Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto U., my goals are to eat ramen and my dream I is to become the hokage" Naruto said

"Hmm interesting, it looks like our black haired friend is able to move now why don't you introduce yourself" Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke U. I have some goals and my dream now include killing two people know" Sasuke said darkly

"Quite ambitious, now for our girl" Kakashi said worried

"….." Sakura

"Come on don't be shy" Kakashi said

"Why bother when you all know who I am and its annoying to answer questions that I won't have any possibility in the future achieve as long as I live in this village or anywhere else" Sakura said slightly agitated

"Now don't degrade yourself like that at least tell us your name and that's an ORDER from your sensei" Kakashi said

"Sakura H."

"Good know that we at least know each other's name let me tell you what your assignment for tomorrow is, to meet me at training field 7 and be prepared, good day!" Kakashi said disappearing

Sakura left as soon as Kakashi disappeared from them and went home. Naruto asked Sasuke what they were going to do about sakura and Sasuke just grunted in frustration.

Kakashi teleported to the hokages office and knocked on the door

"Come in!"

"Ah Kakashi, so what is your report on your students" the third asked

"You left me with a mess to work with first of all, second they already got into a fight, third Sasuke and Sakura are just ticking time bombs till somebody kills the other. Also let me mention that Sakura almost told Naruto that he is a jinchuuriki and shows advance knowledge that she shouldn't know yet" Kakashi said

"What type of advance knowledge" third asked

"She can teleport already and she isn't afraid to disobey superiority" Kakashi said

"She won't be an issue now but keep an eye on her and make sure Sasuke doesn't go overboard with anything your dismissed" third said

Kakashi left the hokages office and went to spy on his little students. Sasuke was on his way home with a few fan girls crowding around him. Naruto was with Iruka eating ramen and talking about random things. Sakura was at her apartment studying different things and was about to go to sleep when she sensed that somebody was watching her, she threw two kunai's in his direction and saw that one of them hit the target.

Kakashi was surprised that sakura sensed him and that she hit him with the kunai, the kunai hit Kakashi's right shoulder and was laced with poison. The poison didn't take immediate effect but started making him walk different than usual. Kakashi made note to his self to remember the poison kunai's and went to the hospital before the poison did more damage.

When Kakashi arrived to the hospital he was drenched in sweat and started feeling dizzy. The nurse's noticed and sent him to the emergency room. The doctors got the poison out of Kakashi in time before the poison killed him. The doctors couldn't make an antidote for the poison but put in an I.V. in Kakashi to help rehydrate him.

The next day Kakashi was as good as new except for a slight paranoia of course.

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pink stiches**

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were at the training field waiting on Kakashi to arrive.

Naruto was excited to see what kind of things he was going to learn today. Sasuke was still brooding over what happened yesterday and was staring sakura down. Sakura saw that he was staring but ignored him because they both will hurt each other somehow.

The trio have now waited for Kakashi now for 3 hours, Naruto was getting very irritated by Kakashi's lateness and he was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves. Naruto was asking Sasuke a lot of questions and Sasuke was not answering any of them. Sakura was getting some amusement from watching the boys and at the time she could she what emotions to take advantage of when she needed to.

Kakashi finally arrived to the training field acting like he wasn't late, this made Naruto madder and he started yelling.

"Now, now let's calm down and proceed with our day" Kakashi said waving his hands  
"But you were still late" Naruto said

"Today we are going to be doing a team challenge" Kakashi said

"what kind of challenge" Sasuke asked

"It's a tracking assignment, this assignment you three will work together and find this item but make sure you don't move it too much and bring it back to me before sunset" Kakashi said meekly

"What thing or person are we tracking" Sakura asked

"The lady speaks! Well since you asked nicely, you all have to find some tools or was it a book I guess you guys and gal have to figure out which one it is." Kakashi said

"Then do you have a scroll or instructions on this item" Sasuke asked

"Oh here it is! Have a great time" Kakashi said disappearing

Sasuke looked at the paper and read off what it said and folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. Sasuke told Naruto to go to the book store and he would check the weapons store. Sakura asked what she could do and Sasuke said that he didn't need her ruining the assignment for him.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke so that they would be eye to eye and took the letter out of his pocket. Sakura left a dumbfounded Sasuke to figure out what to do after he went to the weapons' store.

Sakura read the letter

find a short sword with a blue handle

next go to the book store and find a subject on tracking.

After that go find a shovel

Lastly the subject/object can be found in one of the abandoned fields

P.S. the sword and book are paid off not the shovel

Sakura put the letter away and went to the book store to get Naruto, when she arrived to the book store she was knocked over by a civilian. The civilian laughed at her along with others civilian's. while she was on the ground they started kicking her and calling her names. Sakura knows that if she were to move too fast or if she got up they would start accusing her of things she didn't do, like when she was 10 they accused her of hurting some kid. The parents of that kid went after her and beat her, a few days later the parents found out that the kid lied about sakura hurting them and told sakura that she better stay away from there kid.

The civilians left and sakura go up, she was slightly dirty and had a couple of bruises but overall fine you can say.

After she got up Naruto went to her and asked her what she was doing here. She told him that they needed to find a book on tracking. Naruto nodded and went to the clerk's desk and asked for a book for tracking, the clerk gave both him and sakura dirty looks but handed them the book.

They left the book store and sakura told him that they needed to find Sasuke. Naruto again nodded and ran to find Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to be around sakura any more than he had to in public anyway. He felt embarrassed being around her and felt more targeted too. Naruto was still curious to why she called him a fox as well as mad that he can't compete against her yet.

Sakura followed Naruto till they meet saw Sasuke, she asked him if he had grabbed the sword and he asked her why she came. Sakura didn't respond and told them that they needed to grab a shovel and go to the abandoned fields to search for what they needed to find.

Sasuke took the lead, he went to a random garden and snatched a shovel. Naruto complained that he was going to get in trouble for taking someone's shovels. Sasuke said that they could just blame sakura, he saw that sakura gave him a dark glare.

The trio made it to the abandoned fields and started looking for any odd or missing things. They were looking for a 1 ½ when sakura noted that the ground underneath her was soft. Naruto started digging up the dirt and hit a box.

Sakura picked up the box, she was about to open the box when Sasuke snatched it from her and kicked the back of her legs. Sakura cursed at him and slapped him in his face, Sasuke was going to punch her when Naruto stopped him and said that they needed to finish the assignment before sunset. Sasuke listened to Naruto, he opened the box to reveal a white lily.

"What does a flower have to do with tracking, it was a waste of time" Naruto complained

"It means we were just doing useless things" Sasuke said chiming in

"A white lily symbolizes virtue, a symbol of purity and chastity; they were moms favorite" Sakura said sadly

"Um, ok let's go back to Kakashi sensei" Naruto said

The group went back to the training field; they were greeted by Kakashi who was reading one of his many famous books. Sasuke handed him the lily and he congratulated them on passing, Naruto did a happy scream and ran off to tell Iruka. Sasuke smiled and went home, lastly sakura nodded and was about to leave when Kakashi asked her to wait.

Kakashi waited till the boys left and told sakura to follow him, she was hesitant but did what she was told. When they were far enough Kakashi handed sakura the sword, the book and lily.

"Why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked

"Im giving you this to help you feel a little more normal" Kakashi said

"Why" Sakura said firmly

"If you put the sword and lily together they become the sword lily which means Gladiolus, which stands for strength, faithfulness, and never giving up. You have experienced more than the usual kid will in a whole life time and you have the maturity of someone my age. And let me say that you love your books too so you can study more on tracking as well. The fact is that you will still face hard times because of who your father is and you will accomplish more to exceed anybody's expectation of you because your mother raised you that way."

"STOP TALKING IiKE YOU KNEW HER! SHE MY MOM, MINE, NOBODY EVER HELPED US AND YOU JUST MENTIONING 'SHE RAISED YOU LIKE THAT WAY'. YES, I TRY TO EXCEED EXPECTATIONS BECAUSE OTHERS WONT TAKE THE TIME TO KNOW ME NOR HELP ME AND PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY DON'T EVER TALK TO ME ABOUT HER BECAUSE YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR JOB EASIER!" Sakura yelled

After that Sakura left Kakashi and went to her apartment, she slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. She took the mask off and started crying into her pillow. The last thing she wanted to her was anything about mom. Mom is always a sensitive subject with Sakura anyway, that was her only friend till she killed herself.

Sakura cried herself to sleep and hoped that she won't have to deal with any more heartache.

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pink stitches**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura and the trio have been doing d ranked missions for the past few weeks. The boys didn't like doing public cleaning and gardening. The times that they didn't want to work they made sakura do all the work.

One day the hokage was at a tent for missions and Naruto yelled at him to give them a better mission. The hokage laughed at Naruto and said that they could have a C rank mission, the mission was an escort mission.

The client was a bridge builder, he needed help going to the land of waves. The clients name is Tazuna he was slightly drunk when the trio met him. Tazuna asked the trio their names and they introduced their self. He called Naruto out on being the shortest and laughed at him, needless to say Naruto got mad.

Kakashi told them to meet him and Tazuna at the entrance of the village by noon. Naruto ran off to his apartment to get ready, Sasuke sneered at sakura and went to get his things. Finally, sakura left to get her stuff, when she went to the apartment she packed what she needed and went to the gates.

The villagers saw that she had a backpack on and did a little cheer saying don't come back, some of them hit her with rocks and some just hit her. Sakura wish she could do something to them but she can't.

When she walked to the entrance the guards tried making her step outside the Gates. They wanted a reason to hurt her and make her suffer.

One of the guards grabbed sakura from behind and made her walk to their booth. Sakura tried stopping but the guard kept pulling her. The second guard grabbed sakura's legs and got on top of her. Sakura tried to get the guard holding her to let go but the one on top of her was stopping her.

The guard on top of her tried to remove sakura's pants when suddenly Kakashi pulled him off of her and knocked him out. The guard sakura let her go and sakura kicked him in the groin, the guard scream and tried to grab sakura but Kakashi interfered.

"I see we have a little problem here, now I could report this to the hokage and make an example of you both of you or you can say that your friend her was drunk and passed out what choice do you think sounds better" Kakashi said

"H…he was drunk"  
"Good know stand all the way over there and don't even look this way or at her!" Kakashi said darkly

The guard nodded and went to the other side of the gate, Kakashi asked sakura if she was alright and she said yeah. Kakashi also asked her to not mention this to anyone and sakura said that nobody would care about what happened. Kakashi tried to make her mood better but all he was doing was making her annoyed, they waited for Tazuna and the boys to arrive so that they could leave.

Naruto asked why the mood was so tense and why the guard looked so scared but Kakashi said everything was alright and they left to the land of waves.

The group walked for 3 hours, they were half way to the land of waves when sakura noticed a puddle. Kakashi saw that sakura stopped and looked to see what she was doing.

Sakura said that it hasn't rained in this area for a couple of weeks and pointed out that she sense's other chakra signatures around them.

Kakashi told the boys to be on their guard, the boys surrounded Tazuna and waited to see who was there.

Not a minute later the chakra signatures sakura sensed came out the puddle and attacked Kakashi. The attackers used a very sharp chain to slice Kakashi open. To Naruto and Sasuke Kakashi was killed by the two attackers but sakura saw it was a clone of Kakashi.

Sakura took a kunai out of her pocket and cut one of the attackers face after she got their attention she used her stitches (earth grudge fear) to trap them. she wrapped her left arm around both attackers and slammed them into the ground.

The attackers were stunned to see that a genin trapped them and hurt them so easily. Sasuke was shocked to see her use her stitches to incapacitate them, Sasuke wanted to join the battle but he didn't know if there was a third attacker. Naruto was scared that was his first time seeing somebody die and scared of sakura's ability to do things from a long range.

Sakura with her free arm removed their claws, she made sure they couldn't reach them and made sure that they were still stunned.

Kakashi reappeared and congratulated his students on handling the situation. Kakashi went to the attackers and asked them who they were working for, they realized who Kakashi was and told them that a Gatō hired them to get rid of Tazuna.

"So who are they" Sasuke asked

"They're the demon brothers, chunin level, missing nin from Kirigakure, they have a bounty of 30,000. There not high enough to send ANBU after them but high enough to have a spot in the bingo book." Sakura said

"How would you know to look in a bingo book" Naruto asked

"That's none of your business, so Kak… I mean sensei what do you want to do with them." Sakura asked

"We will tie them up here and go to the wave village. I will inform leaf officials to pick them up now let's go."

While the group was walking Naruto sensed something and threw a kunai into the bushes. Sasuke asked what he was doing and Naruto told him that he saw something move. Sasuke walked to the bush and picked up a white rabbit.

Naruto apologized to the rabbit and tried comforting it. Sakura noticed that it was white and said that it should be brown around this time of year.

Naruto was surprised by the notion and said that they needed to proceeded to the village they were nearly there when a new enemy came. He was tall, pale skin, short hair, bandages around his face, and carrying a very large sword.

Sakura recognized him from her bingo book and announced him to the others

"Zabuza Momochi former Kirigakure nin, he now is a mercenary, S rank missing nin, former member of the 'Seven Swordsman', possibly works for Gatō bounty 100,000 to 300,000" Sakura said

"Quite the girl you have their hmm, I wonder how long it would take to kill you or at least make her beg" Zabuza said

"Stay away from my students" Kakashi said

"Ha you can't keep me away for long, I wonder what do you want to lose first liver, lungs, spine, neck, brain, kidneys or heart so which one should I take first." Zabuza

"Silent kill" sakura muttered

"What's that mean sakura" Naruto asked

"Watch yours back!" Sakura said dunking Naruto down deflect the incoming needles

Naruto was surprised that sakura protected him and did a guard stance, Sasuke also deflected some needles that were coming his way too. This time it was a new attack he had a mask on and was holding needles in one hand

"I told you not to come" Zabuza said

"I had no choice the girl isn't normal" mask guy said

"How?"

"I don't know right know but something doesn't add up" mask said

Zabuza nodded and attack Kakashi with a water canon jutsu, while Kakashi was avoiding all the water attacks and worried about his students.

Sakura was the main target of the masked guy, she was back flipping and deflecting needles. Naruto tried to help sakura but the mask guy was throwing needles at all them. Sasuke was getting pissed off that sakura was the only one getting attention and shots a couple of fireballs at the guy.

The mask guy pushed sakura and avoided the fire balls, he charged Sasuke and punched him in his stomach three times before tossing him at Naruto. Naruto caught Sasuke, Naruto asked Sasuke if he was ok and Sasuke said he needed a minute to recover.

Sakura punched the masked guy in the face, breaking the mask revealing a lively brown eye. The guy was impressed by sakura's strength and ripped her mask of.

Sakura was slightly shocked to see her mask get ripped off and tackled the mask guy.

The masked guy was happy to see that she was a fighter and that she didn't looked too bad even with the stitches. Sakura started using taijutsu against him, the masked guy was more impressed with sakura and continued to fight her.

Kakashi was now on the offense and started attacking Zabuza with lighting and water attacks. Zabuza wasn't giving up on this challenge and trick Kakashi into moving his way. Zabuza put Kakashi into a water prison, Kakashi tried to get out but couldn't.

Sakura saw that he was stuck and tried to help him but the mask guy grabbed sakura's hair and pulled her back to their fight. Sakura told the boys to help Kakashi and leave mask guy to her. The boys looked at her like she was crazy but understood what she meant, they threw kunai's at Zabuza.

The kunai's were deflected and Zabuza sent a clone to deal with them, Sasuke was using most of his energy on the clone but he and Naruto defeated it with Narutos multiple clones.

Sakura saw that they defeated the clone and decided it was time to finish her battle. Sakura finished her battle with an earth jutsu that trapped you underground serval feet. Sakura performed the jutsu and made him go away, this made Zabuza distracted enough for Naruto to send Sasuke disguised as a large shuriken it worked and Kakashi was free.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan and put Zabuza in a paralyzing trance. The mask guy dug himself from out the ground and saw that Zabuza couldn't move and took him. They retreated somewhere and the group went to the wave village.

When the group went to the village they relaxed and Kakashi asked Tazuna why he lied about the mission and how he endangered his students.

Tazuna said he couldn't afford the higher rank mission and he, the villagers need the bridge to be complete in order to finally have their lives. Tazuna told them that Gatō has been threating builders since the construction started.

Naruto was furious about Gatō and told Kakashi that they need to stay until the bridge is finished. Sakura and Sasuke agreed to help with the bridge if they could stay. Kakashi saw that his students wanted to help and agrees to stay, but Tazuna asked sakura to keep her mask on her face.

Sakura grunted and went outside to take a walk. Kakashi didn't stop her because he knows what happens when she is upset. Sakura was walking through the forest when she literally bumped into somebody.

"Oh, we meet again!"  
 **thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pink stitches**

* * *

Chapter 5

Haku was going to the forest to gather herbs for Zabuza.

Haku had to carry Zabuza to their hideout after the battle with the leaf gang. Zabuza was mad that he was paralyzed by Kakashi and that he would be paralyzed for a week.

Haku was picking medical herbs for Zabuza when a familiar person bumped into him. Haku was very excited to see Sakura again.

"We meet again!" Haku said smiling

"It's you from earlier, what do you want" Sakura said

"Well you're the one that bumped into me, pinky" Haku

"Sorry I guess" Sakura

"What are you doing here anyway" Haku  
"Walking" Sakura

"Then walk with me" Haku  
"Fine" sakura

Haku and Sakura walked through the forest, they talked about random things and helped picked herbs together. Sakura liked that Haku didn't push her away like other people and treated her nice, and Haku was glad that he could talk to someone who wouldn't judge him.

Haku was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water. Haku's father and mother were farmers, and they lived peacefully. One day Haku showed his mother his ability, she slapped him for using his ability and apologized.

Unknown to him or his mother Haku's father saw him and gathered a mob. Haku's father saw what Haku did, he was angry that his wife lied that she had a kekkei genkai. Haku's dad killed his mother, he tried to kill Haku but his ice release (kekkei genkai) activated and killed his father and the mob. After that he was orphaned, Haku thought of himself as an unwanted child till Zabuza found him. Zabuza trained him in the ninja style to make him a perfect tool.

Sakura slightly pitied Haku because of their familiar stories but didn't show it. Sakura asked how he liked being free from any village, he told her that he liked his freedom but hate's it when it's hot. Sakura laughed at him because he hates the heat but loves the cold. Haku became slightly embarrassed and asked sakura to remove her hood, she removed it and asked why he wanted her to take the hood off. Haku told sakura that she looked better with the hood off.

Sakura thanked him but told him that she needed to go back, he agreed with her and left. When sakura returned to Tazuna's house sakura was greeted by Kakashi, Kakashi asked her if she cooled down and she ignored him. This made Kakashi mad and he followed her up to the teams' room upstairs. Kakashi put sakura into a basket hold, sakura kicked Kakashi but he held her down.

"Now im your sensei and I demand respect from you, even if you don't like me you're going to respect me!" Kakashi said

"I don't have to respect or listen to anyone!" Sakura said

"Really you don't have to push this anymore than it already has, now this is your last chance say you will respect me or else" Kakashi

"Or else what" Sakura

"I will no longer be your sensei after the chunin exams!" Kakashi whispered

"Who said I need you! Who said I need this team, all you guys do is keep me down and for what because my dad's a missing nin. You don't treat Naruto like this and he's a jinchuuriki, and Sasuke's a psychopath ready to explode. They don't show you respect most of the time I do and yet im the dirt on your shoe, you don't think I get tired of being treated like this!" sakura said teary

"That's not relevant, as soon as the exams are over I am no longer your sensei!" Kakashi said letting go of her

Sakura went down stairs and sat at the table, Tazuna daughter Tsunami gave sakura a bowl of stew. Sakura thanked her and turned her back to the others, she was thinking of what to do after the exams and wondered if she would be able to find her father. Sakura turned back around to the table and ate the stew. The boys were happy to see sakura suffering, Naruto told sakura that she needed to wash all the dishes and made sure Tsunami didn't raise a finger.

Sakura about to yell at him when Sasuke grabbed her mouth and told her to be quite, sakura pushed him away and went outside. This time Naruto and Sasuke followed her outside, sakura turned around and asked them why they were following her. Sasuke said that she needed to submit to them or suffer more, Sakura said that she rather suffer more than submit to them.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled kunai's out on sakura, they threw them at her, making her bleed on her clean clothes. Sakura saw Kakashi watching from the distance, sakura didn't care anymore and attacked the boys.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his jacket, and stabbed him in the stomach. This shocked Kakashi and Sasuke who ran to Narutos side, Sasuke yelled at her for stabbing Naruto and sakura ignored him. Sakura pointed to Naruto stomach and showed them the healing it was doing. Kakashi walked up to sakura and punched her in the face. He told her to never do that again and don't attack Sasuke or Naruto, this made sakura laugh because she lost faith in them.

"You know if I were born normal this wouldn't be happening, this wouldn't have to be us but it is and you all are going to have to get over it!" sakura said

"Nobody wants a freak like you on team their anyway!" Naruto scream

"I never asked! Like you said Kakashi when the time comes you will no longer be my sensei and I won't be your TEAMMATE!" Sakura said

She walked off to the forest, she walked climbed the farthest tree and laid there.

Haku was strolling through the forest when he saw sakura up in the tree. He asked her if she wanted to talk, she shook her head and looked into the sky. Haku told sakura that the herbs they were working faster than expecting, he told her that Zabuza to should recover in 3 days.

Sakura didn't care for Zabuza's health but did care about the upcoming fight that will happen. Haku told Sakura that she wasn't going to stay outside for the whole three days.

Sakura didn't want to intrude but Haku insisted. When they arrived to the hideout Haku let her in, Zabuza was a sleep. Sakura did a silent hush to Haku, he giggled at her manners, Haku pointed to his bed and grabbed an extra blanket.

Sakura and Haku shared his bed, sakura tried to sleep but she couldn't so she started whispering with Haku. They were whispering for about 2 hours when sakura finally felt sleepy. Haku told her that they can talk more in the morning and went to sleep.

When she woke up sakura felt a very intense stare on her, she flipped over to see Zabuza staring daggers at her. Haku didn't notice Zabuza staring and pulled sakura closer in his sleep. Sakura slightly shocked didn't move and looked over at Haku, his hair was still neat but messy at the same time, he had his face on sakura's neck and his arms embraced her hips.

Sakura tried waking him up with nice words but Zabuza had his own way.

"Hey, lover boy get up!" Zabuza said

Haku woke up when Zabuza called him, Haku didn't want to move so he asked Sakura to take care of Zabuza

"Don't make me do your work, and I think he bites" sakura  
"He won't bite if your gentle" Haku said flirty

"That's what you say now" Sakura said

Sakura got up and walked over to Zabuza, she could tell that he didn't want her near him but she checked him out. Sakura gave him more herb meds and saw that he had a long cut on his side. Sakura used her stitches to stitch the cut together without causing pain.

Haku and Zabuza were amazed by what she did, next sakura got a damp rag and cleaned up any sweat or dirt she found on him. Zabuza asked her if this was her first time doing this, she said that she would have to do this with her mom most of the time. Zabuza nodded, he told Haku to get off of his ass and make them something to eat since he wasn't doing anything.

Haku got up and made them a quick breakfast, He fixed his hair while he was making breakfast.

"So girl you have a name"  
"Sakura"  
"Alright Sakura, have you ever met a missing nin"

"No"

"Have you ever killed before"  
"Yes"  
"Do you like killing"  
"It depends on who it is"  
"Ahh a selective killer, I see why the boy likes you"

"Would you turn your back on the leaf village given the chance" Zabuza said getting Haku's attention with this question

Sakura nodded her head and said that the village would and would care about her being gone. Haku asked her why she was in the forest last night, she replied by saying that she got into a nasty fight with her team. Haku understood and ate his food.

Sakura asked them about Gatō, they stared at her for a minute and told her who he is. Gatō is to the public a business man but in private he is a cruel man who will pay to have people killed. Zabuza told her that he hired him to kill Tazuna, Sakura told him that she feels that it's a trap.

Haku asked how it would be a trap and she said that if Gatō is the type of person they described, then he wouldn't have a problem trying to get rid of them because they cost so much. Zabuza never realized it from that view and got pissed. He told Haku and Sakura to scout Gatos's warehouse and come back with information.

They left to the warehouse, when they arrived Gatō was outside yelling orders. Gatō was a short man with a huge ego. Sakura and Haku sneaked into the warehouse while he was yelling, they saw a small army of mercenary's, missing nin, and bandits

"How long does it take to kill a bridge builder! I paid an advancement too, that's it all of you listen! I am going to send you all to the bridge kill Zabuza and his pet! Now I hear there's a leaf jounin there with 3 genin, this should make him tired enough for all of you to kill him. My source tells me that the bridge should be done in two days but that's not going to happen, so go kill the builders and go kill Zabuza!" Gatō ordered

Haku and sakura looked at each other and sakura suggested taking them out here and now. Haku agreed and started throwing needles. Sakura used her stitches to hang the men, they were all taken by surprise because in less than 30 seconds half of the men were killed.

When the men Gatō hired noticed them they attacked Haku and Sakura, this fight was actually very easy to Haku and sakura because they killed the tough one first. After killing all the men Haku shot Gatō with a needle, Gatō begged Haku to not kill him but Haku told him that he threatened Zabuza, Haku then put a needle through his heart and he died.

Sakura said that they needed to go back before someone came, Haku told her to wait he grabbed some wads of money and grabbed a fancy kimoto. Haku and sakura raced back to the hideout, sakura won the race and entered. Zabuza was now standing up doing stretches and looked like he wasn't hurt.

"So what did he say" Zabuza

"He admitted that he was going to kill us after we fight with the leaf gang" Haku  
"Is he dead or alive" Zabuza  
"Dead, along with his small army" Haku

"Anything else" Zabuza  
"Yeah I grabbed us some more money, and this is for you" Haku said handing Sakura the kimoto

"Thanks, I can go into this and the money is appreciated too" sakura said

"I guess this means we go our separate ways" Zabuza said

"Why don't you two come with me to the leaf village" Sakura suggested

"You're asking a lot from me but you have a point" Zabuza

"What do you mean" Haku

"I mean it's safer for us to be there then here anyway, unless you want to join the Akatsuki" Zabuza asked Haku

"The Akatsuki hmm" Sakura

"You sound interested, is it because one of them is related to you" Haku said

"Yes and no but what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked

Haku and Zabuza went outside for a few minutes and came back in. They told sakura that they will leave with her to the leaf village. Sakura told them that she will have tell the leaf gang, they nodded and started packing their stuff. Sakura saw that the bridge was nearly done and that Kakashi looked pissed.

When she came up to the group the boys got defensive and Kakashi asked her where she had been. Sakura told them that she fixed there wave problem and had two people tagging along to the village with them. Kakashi asked who they were, when Haku and Zabuza appeared behind her. Kakashi told her to move away from them but sakura told him that they were the tag along's she was talking about.

The group left the next day to the leaf village, obviously the tension was super high and nobody talked to each other. When they arrived to the gates sakura told Haku and Zabuza to wait here with her, about 10 minutes later ANBU surrounded them.

The ANBU told sakura to enter the village, sakura entered the village and turned around to see ANBU handcuff both Haku and Zabuza. A random village jounin told sakura that she needed to go see the hokage immediately.

Sakura and the third talked about her punishment for abandoning the team, she was punished by removing her hood and put in isolation for 6 days. This was a light punishment because the third knows she has been hurt a lot by people.

He also tells sakura that she is forbidden to wear her hood in the village anymore. Sakura asked why she couldn't wear her hood anymore and the third said because the village elders agreed to it. Sakura asked him if she would be able to wear it during the chunin exams and he said no.

Sakura was escorted to her isolation cell, she was cuffed and thrown into her cell. Sakura was not feed for 3 of those days in the cell, she knew better than to ask because someone will poison her. Sakura was also tortured those three days, the guards would electrocute her for not answering their questions or they would want to make time past by and just hurt her.

On the 4th day Sakura was feed a little food, she was thinking of ways to torture the boys when she gets out. Sakura wanted to make them feel what she feels most of the time, she hates to be so cold but this world is built for the strong.

Sakura was also getting annoyed by her neighbor who has been yelling for the entire time, sakura put her hands over her ears and wished for a better solution. The yelling suddenly stopped, sakura heard the sound of someone's neck breaking.

Sakura peeked outside of her cell window and didn't see anybody there, she was wondering if all she was just seeing things. Then she heard another sound, the cell door next to her opened and a man in a lollipop mask, a black cloak with red clouds.

Sakura recognized him from the Akatsuki robe but didn't know who he was, Sakura got his attention by calling out his organization. She hide her face when he turned around

"Oh hi, im Tobi what's wrong cherry?" Tobi said

"I need you to relay a message" Sakura said

"Hmm already asking for favors and I don't even know your name"  
"Sakura"  
"Ok Sakura, who do you need this message to be delivered to"

"Kakazu"  
"Kakazu? Why him are you important or just stupid" Tobi said

"Because im his daughter, im sure he doesn't know but it will be great for him to know no" Sakura said revealing her face.

This made Tobi speechless, he couldn't believe that Kakazu had an offspring and didn't know about it. Tobi offered to free sakura from the cell but she said that she needed to prove herself to the village, prove herself as someone they can't trample on anymore.

Tobi grinned behind the mask, he closed the cell he was in and told sakura he would relay the message for her.

The next day sakura was released from the cell, sakura really wished she could wear a hood because the villagers have more anger towards her now.

 **Thanks for reading and I didn't want to make the wave mission into 3 chapters so I made it one**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pink stitches**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura had just gotten out of isolation cell she was in for 5 days.

The villagers were sneering at her, spitting, and insulting her because she wasn't wearing her mask. They hated that she was exposing her traitorous face, sakura kept her head down hoping that it would be over soon.

Sakura was going to her apartment when she saw Naruto, sakura walked up to him and waved. Naruto was scared when he saw Sakura walking up to him, a kid named Konohamaru had told Naruto that he was better than her and told him that he needed to show it.

Sakura stared at Konohamaru, this made him really intimidated. He started backing up against the fence and peed himself. Sakura smirked at the sight of him peeing himself, sakura made a goofy face and Konohamaru ran away from them. Naruto hit sakura in the shoulder and ran after Konohamaru, Konohamaru was running till he bumped into some new people in the village.

The guy had picked Konohamaru up by his shirt and threatened to beat him up, Naruto finally caught up to him and told the guy to put him down. Sakura heard Naruto yell at somebody, she looked around the corner and saw a boy form another village holding Konohamaru up in the air.

Sakura came out the corner, she made the boy with the face paint drop Konohamaru.

"Who are you freak!"

"….."

"Don't just stare say something"

"…"

"Hey! Are you death I said say something!" paint boy yelled

"Im simply surprised that the famous sand siblings are here in the village. I believe you're the middle child Kankuro, she is the eldest Temari, and he is the youngest but deadly Gaara of the sand" Sakura said surprising everyone

"How do you know about them?" Naruto asked

"I read a lot" Sakura told him

"Girl what is your name" Gaara asked

"Sakura" Said walking off

"Where are you going! You can't leave me here" Naruto complained

"Yes I can and don't ever touch me ever again!" sakura threatened

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and left in a different direction. After they left Gaara told his siblings that they must be cautious around her, the siblings nodded and went towards their assigned apartment.

Sakura finally went to her apartment only to find it ransacked, words written on the walls, her bed covered in urine, and the picture of her mom burnt. Sakura screamed in anger and kicked one of her walls in, she calmed down enough to start cleaning.

Sakura threw her bed out the door into the streets not caring if she hit someone, then she started sweeping. Sakura was almost done sweeping when an uninvited guest popped in. Sakura sensed someone coming and swung the broom at them. it was the Akatsuki member Tobi, he ducked and grabbed the broom.

He came to tell her how the messaged was received by Kakazu when he saw her room destroyed. He asked if he could help her, she told him to start scrubbing the walls, Tobi asked if she knew who did this but she didn't know.

"So does this happen a lot"

"Yes"

"Do you ever go to your moms to stay the night?"

"No, she's dead"

"Oh, what happened to your mom"

"She killed herself, so how did my father take the news"

"It was funny and Scary at the same time here is how it went"

 _ **Flash back**_

Tobi was going back to the base after taking care of a problem, he had been thinking of sakura since he left. He found her odd but intriguing, her pink hair actually made her cuter to him and the stitches made her standout in her own way.

Tobi arrived earlier than expected of him, he greeted the members when he arrived, only Deidara was kind enough to respond. Tobi looked for Kakazu, Kakazu was in the office with their leader Pein, Tobi knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter.

"Hello, leader im back from the mission" Tobi said

"Good, you can leave now" Pein told him

"Yes sir! Oh and Kakazu when you get the chance I need to talk to you about something important" Tobi told him

This made both Kakazu, Pein, and Konan look at him puzzling

"If you have anything to say just say it because im busy after this" Kakazu said

"Hmm are you sure you want others to know its kind of important that you keep it minimal" Tobi

"Say it or im going to kill you!" Kakazu

"You have a daughter in the leaf village named Sakura, she told me to tell you that she exists"  
Kakazu eyes were twitching from the news, he hadn't had a relationship in a long time, unless you count Mebuki but they haven't spoken for over 12 years

"Are you trying to make me hurt you boy" Kakazu

"No im telling the truth she said if you don't believe that then say 'Mebuki H.'"  
"Who is she" Pein asked

"Apparently sakura's mother" Tobi

"No, we ….. it's not possible….. so the night we had the fight she was going to tell me about the pregnancy….shit!" Kakazu

"How old did the girl look" Konan asked

"About 12 to 13 years old, she has your eyes, stitches and pink hair" Tobi said

"Where was she when you saw her" Pein asked

"In the isolation cells, it looks like she gets hurt a lot and she looked slightly malnourished, I offered to free her but she told me that she has to prove herself to the village so that they can't trample over her anymore" Tobi

"She is hurt a lot" Kakazu said solemnly

"Um, don't be too upset she also told me to ask you if could help train her for the upcoming chunin exams and told me to say that her sensei is Kakashi, he told her after the chunin exams she will no longer be his student. So when she makes it to the third part of the exam come and get her" Tobi said with a deep breath \

END OF Flashback

"So that's it?" Sakura

"Yep and I think he might come see you sooner than expected" Tobi

"Thanks, I guess um im not good at thanking people and thanks for helping me clean up too" Sakura said

"No problem and I will bring you a new cozier bed later bye!" Tobi said disappearing

Sakura nodded and finished the walls, she wondered what he meant by sooner than expected

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Pink Stitches

Chapter 7

The trio met Kakashi at the bridge, Kakashi handed them their exam passes and wished the boys good luck. Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi's arrogance, she muttered words and left.

The next day she was walking to the exam center when she noticed something. She was passing by an alley when sakura saw a girl with two hair buns pinned up against a wall. The person holding her back was a drunk chunin who was molesting her. Sakura was going to leave the girl but the girl saw her and pleaded with her eyes.

Sakura sneaked up behind the chunin, raised her hands over him and picked him up.

"T….thank you um … my name is Tenten" Tenten said fixing her clothes

"Your welcome I guess" Sakura said snapping the chunin's neck

"What did you just do! Im going to get in trouble" Tenten

"No, you won't because we are at the chunin exams, you are with your team im with mine. The body won't last long either I injected a special serum into him so don't worry, but don't forget you owe me. So when the time come don't hesitate or act like we didn't make the deal." Sakura said walking away from a frightened Tenten

After that Sakura arrived to the chunin exams, the boys were giving her smug looks and entered the building. Sakura saw the boys walking somewhere and followed them. they walked to one of the gathering places. Naruto being him was very loud, arrogant, and an idiot. Sasuke tried to tell him to be quiet but they ended up arguing.

The boys arguing caught the attention of a boy in green spandex, he had bushy eyebrows and a bowl like haircut.

The green spandex boy called himself Rock Lee, he told the boys to stop embarrassing the leaf village. Sasuke huffed at Lee and told him to mind his own business, this made Lee more interested in Sasuke. Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight, knowing Sasuke he accepted the challenge but sakura wasn't going to have it.

As soon as Lee and Sasuke charged at each other sakura grabbed both of them with her stitches. She put Lee at the end of the building gently, and threw Sasuke on the ground fracturing his arm some.

Lee wasn't expecting sakura to intervene with they're fight, Lee walked up to sakura with respect, bowing slightly he thanked sakura for stopping him from fighting an unofficial match and rejoined his team.

Sakura saw a boy from the Hyuga clan and Tenten waiting for him to come back, Sakura saw the Hyuga boy fist ball up when she looked at him.

She turned around to see how Sasuke was doing, Sasuke was muttering curse words at sakura for fracturing his arm. Sakura gave Sasuke a bored look and dragged him and Naruto to the actual exam room.

When they entered sakura let the boys go and went to a dark corner, she noticed a lot of genin staring at her especially the Takigakure genin. Sakura did what she does best and ignored them all until one of the Takigakure genin walked up to her.

"Watch your back traitor's daughter because once we get alone you are dead" Takigakure boy said

"I would love to see you try because if you do come for don't expect mercy Takigakure" Sakura aid

"I wouldn't expect nothing less" Takigakure boy said walking away

Sakura went back to ignoring everyone when Naruto walked up to her. He grabbed her robe, and tried pulling her back to him and Sasuke. Sakura hissed at Naruto and grabbed his hand, Sakura started crushing his hand with her raw strength.

Naruto was begging her to let go because of how painful his hand was getting, Sakura purposely broke each bone in Naruto's hand, making the bones pop out of place and breaking the skin. Naruto crouched down holding his bleeding hand.

"I told you before not to touch me now suffer in pain fox" Sakura said

She walked towards Sasuke and sat down near him. Sasuke moved away from sakura, making every genin in the room look they're way.

The genin in the room didn't know if they should be worried about Sakura or be cautious around her. The tension in the room was getting got the attention of the instructor, the instructors name is Ibiki Morino, he is familiar with sakura because he is torturing her most of the time.

Ibiki told the genin in the room that he would be the instructor for this part of the exams. He told them that it will be a written exam and anybody cheating will be eliminated along with they're team. The genin were told that they could enter the testing room. As the genin were entering the testing room Ibiki stopped Sakura.

"Hello Haruno, I see you made it to the exams now I should have you arrested for aggravated assault but im hoping that you will lose somehow. So when you lose I will personally make you a slave to me, and many others" Ibiki said whispering in sakura's ear

"Well Ibiki I hope you are ready to die if that time ever comes and I won't become a slave to you or anyone in this village" Sakura said

Ibiki grinned at sakura and let her go into the testing room, sakura sat down at the nearest available seat. Sasuke was wondering what the instructor and Sakura have to do with each other but was more concern with Naruto.

Naruto was freaking out on the inside, he was surprised by a written test and hurt from sakura. He was really hoping that this would not affect the team.

The exam went by fast, many teams were disqualified for getting caught cheating. The last question of the test was to be announced at the end. Ibiki surprised the genin by telling them they all pass. Naruto cheered loud like always.

Sakura looked at Ibiki, he winked in her direction which made sakura shiver a little. She got up and followed everyone to the next part of the exams.

 **Thanks for taking the time to read have a good day**


	8. Chapter 8

Pink stitches

Chapter 8

The genin have passed the first part of the exams, they were escorted to the next part of the exams. The genin arrived to the forest of death, the forest gave off an eerie feeling that made some of the genin tense up.

Sakura actually liked the forest, it is a private place where no one would bother her. She made note to come back to the forest later.

After everyone was accounted for the instructor revealed herself, it was non-other than Anko the assistant to Ibiki.

"Alright brats this place here is the forest of death, now you all must be wondering 'why are we here' well say no more! You all will be fighting for scrolls one is heaven and the other is earth, you must have both scrolls to pass to the preliminary or finals. You are also responsible for providing your own weapons, food, and shelter because ya brats only have 3 days before you get disqualified. Any questions" Anko said

"Are we allowed to kill people" Takigakure genin asked

"Hmm, normally no but if you really find yourself in a bind then go ahead" Anko said smirking

"Are you serious were going to have to kill people!" Ino said

"You don't have to all im saying is if your situation gets bad than kill whoever is" Anko said winking at Sakura

Sakura hates both Ibiki and Anko because of all the torture in the past, Anko has molested sakura or made other ninjas molest her for sheer entertainment. Sakura hissed at Anko receiving lots of stares, but this strange woman from Kusagakure walked behind sakura and whispered something in her ear. She walked back to her team and sat down waiting for further instruction.

Sasuke tried to ask Sakura what the Kusagakure woman said to her but Sakura put her finger on his mouth hushing him. Sasuke looked into her eyes reading what she couldn't say out loud, he nodded and sat down with her. Naruto didn't understand what was going on but knows he can trust Sasuke, he joined his team sitting on the ground.

Anko finished up with minor details and told the genin to meet there tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura went to one of the many abandoned fields, she looked around to make sure she wasn't followed by anyone. She removed her heavy robe revealing her tank top and shorts, she stretched her legs then started doing laps around the field. She was running because the Kusagakure told her something she really needed to think about.

The woman told sakura that her mother may have faked her death and is constantly moving around. Sakura also figured out that the woman was Orochimaru, she found this out by following him after they left the forest grounds.

She kept running till her legs got numb, collapsing on the ground huffing. She laid there till she sensed someone coming.

Sakura relaxed a little when she saw Sasuke walking towards her, she was curious to why he would come see her too.

Sasuke sat down next to her passing her a towel

"What makes the big Uchiha come here"

"Nothing just bored"

"Really it's not about earlier today or is it because you don't have any company" Sakura said flipping over on stomach

"Yes, im curious to why your mom isn't dead and even though I don't like you I can stand to lay here with you" 

"Hmm maybe you're thinking the other way around im not her to please you nor do I like but we need each other for the second exam" Sakura said

"Your right about the exams but I will get you to submit to me one day" Sasuke said

"You don't have a chance unless your Haku then you do" Sakura said getting up and walking back to her apartment

Sasuke chucked at sakura for dissing him but didn't mind a challenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone gathered to the forest grounds, everyone was paranoid of the other teams and wondered who was going to attack who. Anko gave the genin their scrolls, the genin then entered the forest.

Team 7 was given the earth scroll, Sasuke said he would handle the scroll while sakura said she would scout ahead.

She went ahead to see who was around them, she sensed five team's north, three east, and three west. She returned back to her team to inform them on the other teams. Naruto being him was loud and calling people out. Sakura told him to be quiet or they would be spotted, he got quite for a minute then exploded on her about telling him what to do. Sasuke punched him in the stomach telling him to suck it up, because they need everyone to pass.

The team went advance north to find a team in hope that the other team has a heaven scroll, Sasuke took the lead spotting a low level team. He signaled Naruto to go down to distract them, then he signaled sakura to get in the bushes behind them. sakura slithered her way behind the team waiting for Naruto to distract them, Naruto walked up to the team asking if they saw his team pass by.

The other team tensed up when Naruto showed up, this gave sakura an opening to trap them with her arms. She extended her right arm wrapping it around their torsos lifting them off the ground. Sasuke went through the other team's stuff and found the heaven scroll, he stuffed that into his pack and some extra kunai's. Sakura as about to let the team go when someone sent explosive her way.

She dodged the explosive barley enough time to react to the water blast jutsu that hit her. She dropped the other team, holding on to her arm, she looked around and saw the Takigakure genin squad. Sakura wasn't expecting them to come so soon but was ready, she cut one of her traps she planted before the exams started. The log she cut smashed one of the Takigakure genin against another tree, this made the female of the team pissed because they lost a member. The female charged sakura, she casted a water spike and sent it to sakura. Sakura countered her jutsu with an earth wall, she then used her stitches to close her wound.

The female was tired of sakura's techniques, she summoned a huge pond of water disappearing into it. The female popped back up under sakura grabbing her legs, dragging her down. Sakura used a gravity jutsu that caused the female to be stuck and drown in her own water.

The last Takigakure genin was battling Sasuke who was beating him, the battle ended with Sasuke knocking him out. After all the fighting the duo took a break and analyzed what just happened. Naruto tried to lighten the mood with a joke but sakura and Sasuke gave him a death glare, Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom.

While he was using the bathroom a large snake appeared in front of him. Naruto's face paled when he saw the snake, the snake swallowed him whole making Naruto freak out

"Somebody help me! I don't want to be snake food" Naruto yelled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to return when another giant snake popped out of nowhere. He jumped out the way staring at the massive snake, the woman from Kusagakure was on top of the snake.

"Well, well Sasuke it seems you have grown some" Kusagakure woman said

"what do you want?" Sasuke asked

"Your eyes" Kusagakure woman said sending the giant snake to Sasuke

Sasuke dodged most of the snake's attacks, Sakura heard the crashing sound of trees she got up and checked to see if it wasn't her team. When she got to the scene she saw Sasuke battling a snake. She yelled out to him that the female was Orochimaru and to watch out for his infamous bite. Sasuke nodded and continued dodging Orochimaru, Orochimaru got mad at sakura for revealing his identity to Sasuke so he jumped off the snake to fight sakura when someone blocked the attack.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"DAD!" Sakura said

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	9. Chapter 9

Pink stitches

Chapter 9

In the forest of death sakura and her teammates are currently fighting Orochimaru. Naruto is stuck in a snake, Sasuke is confused by Kakazu and sakura is in shock.

Kakazu didn't feel like waiting on sakura to make it to the finals so he defined orders and went to see sakura. Kakazu knew about the chunin exams going on, and the fact that most of the guards would be near the exam. He had called his informant to ask when the guards changed shifts, the informant told him that they change every two hours and get a 15-minute break between shift change. This made Kakazu happy because he can get in and out easily.

He soon entered the forest looking for sakura or her teammates. He saw other teams but none of them was her. While he was searching he heard a familiar hiss, he changed directions and saw Orochimaru snake that ate Naruto. He heard yelling from inside the snake and sliced the snake in half only to be disappointed to find the fox. After freeing Naruto from the snake, Naruto hugged kakazu's right leg thanking him. Kakazu lifted his other leg crushing Narutos spine, Naruto let out a whine before passing out.

Kakazu was about to leave when he heard another one of Orochimaru's snakes hiss, he slowly walked to see what was going on and saw Itachi's little brother fighting then he saw her. His eyes grew big for a moment when he saw her, he couldn't believe Tobi was telling the truth about how she looks just like him. Kakazu would have stared at her longer if Orochimaru didn't get pissed and tried to attack her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kakazu said

"Dad!" Sakura said

Sakura stood frozen in place, her heart racing, and her eyes slowly filling with water stood there looking at the man she has longed to meet. Sakura couldn't say anything to him, she was too amazed to look away. She tried to speak but nothing would come out, Kakazu turned around to look at his daughter for the first time.

"You are my daughter well don't worry anymore I will take care you but first let me deal with the snake" Kakazu said patting her head

"This is so touching father and daughter finally meet, oh wonder how long it would take me to dethread her whole body hmm" Orochimaru

"I wonder how long it would take to rip your heart out" Kakazu

Orochimaru came in charging at Kakazu with his poisonous sword, the sword missed him this gave Kakazu an opening. He punched the Orochimaru in the face sending him in Sasuke's position, sakura snapped out of her daze and grabbed Sasuke before Orochimaru could hit him. Sasuke shocked thanked her and protected her back.

Orochimaru barely landed on the tree near, he coughed up three of his teeth into his hand he laughed at the excitement of the battle. He summed four more of his giant snakes, he went back to fighting Kakazu and the snakes charged at sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke I know we have major trust issues but I need you to protect my body while I do this jutsu" Sakura said

"What kind of jutsu is it?" Sasuke asked

"A very dangerous one I created copying certain clans, also my body will become very dumb so please bear with me" Sakura performing the jutsu

Sakura's body went limp, and cold the ground below them started shaking. A large shadow hand came from the ground, then the rest of the shadow came up. The giant shadow was sakura in a stronger less resistant form. Shadow sakura grabbed one of the snakes and ribbed it apart, while shadow sakura was busy her body suddenly came back to life. Sasuke surprised to see her actual body move was quickly annoyed.

"HI! Im sakura….or am I pink stitches no…was it saki but anyway how are you, who are you?"

"Sasuke and who are you"  
"Me oh my ah….im like sakura's inner personality if she was nicer or am I twin sharing a brain hmmm I think I am her inner personality but who are you"

"I just told you!"

"Was your name Towa or was it duck hair"

"Ahh just make sure you don't get in the way of the big shadow ok"

"Alright watch out for big scary me ahhhh…hmmmm who are you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko was relaxing eating her dango when ANBU came telling her Orochimaru was acting as one of the genin. She then realized it was the woman that talked to sakura before the exams started.

She assembled a team to go apprehend him, when they entered the forest Anko and her team accidently set off one of Orochimaru traps. The trap was an acidic gas bomb that acted fast. Anko and her team didn't make it out the gas fast enough, their clothes and skin started melting away. Anko couldn't do anything but scream along with her team. She blamed herself for not being cautious enough and blamed Orochimaru for all her past pain.

When there melted corpses were found it was hard to tell who was who except for Anko's jacket that she tossed off of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow sakura finished off the last giant snake by crushing it with her hand, after that she swung at Orochimaru knock many trees over. Kakazu used sakura's attack to restrain Orochimaru, he used his left arm to wrap around his feet to his neck. Kakazu told sakura to squeeze his head off, she complied and did what she was told.

Orochimaru's blood splatted over Kakazu, he grinned at sakura telling her to go back into her body. Shadow sakura released the jutsu going back into her body, when she finally regained control over her body she was hugging Sasuke. She pushed him off the tree they were on surprising him, he caught his self before reaching the forest floor. Sasuke was about to run back up the tree to yell at her when she casted a sleeping jutsu on hi making him fall in a bush.

"So dad what do we do now?" Sakura asked

"We are going to the Akatsuki base where I can keep an eye on you" Kakazu said

"Ok let me get the boys first, we don't need them saying you were here." Sakura said opening an empty scroll putting Sasuke and Naruto into it

After that she took her scarf off making it look like she was also taken away, she followed Kakazu out the village. Sakura took a deep breath in breathing in the new world ahead of her and the new challenges that come with it.

 **Thank you for reading sorry it took too long**


	10. Chapter 10

Pink stitches

Chapter 10

" _Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free." ― Jim Morrison_

Previously Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakazu were fighting Orochimaru. Sakura had killed the snake sannin along with his giant snakes.

Sakura has been traveling with her dad for about two days. She actually liked being outside of the village walking past trees, lakes and animals. She also liked how Kakazu let her do what she wanted but of course in his sights.

Kakazu was happy that sakura was easy to talk too, didn't complain about taking certain routes and didn't get mad at him for counting the money he has collected it. As they were walking Kakazu suggested that they go into town to buy supplies. Sakura asked him to help disguise the stitches, he tapped her forehead and made the stitches sink in.

Sakura was amazed by how he sunk the stitches into her skin, she asked him after he finished to teach her how to do it later. Next sakura placed a disguise jutsu over her hair and eyes so instead of having green eyes she has brown with blonde hair. Kakazu copied her hair choice but kept his green eyes, as they approached a civilian village they saw many mercenary/missing nin walking around. One of the men at the gate whistled at sakura, sakura ignored him making the man irritated. Kakazu kept looking around while he followed sakura inside the village, he saw the man whistle at sakura and trying to grab her so Kakazu grabbed his arm and twisted it till the bones popped out. The poor man yelped when Kakazu let go of him, he tried to attack Kakazu but was too slow. Sakura turned around kicking him in the face, as he fell he tried to grab again sakura when Kakazu grabbed his other arm and dislocated.

Kakazu warned him not to touch her or else it will get a lot worse, the man pissed walked away to get his arms fixed. When they entered the village it was blossoming with many buying, selling, and trading things.

She looked at Kakazu to make sure it was alright for her to walk around, he told her that she didn't need permission to ask to go shopping. Sakura gave Kakazu a very rare wide smile and went shopping. she liked that she didn't have to ask permission to buy stuff from people and didn't get charged overly high prices. She went to a clothing shop, buying new shirts, short, pants, and mask of different color. Kakazu wanted to spoiler her so he bought all the stuff she picked out, sakura tried to pay for half of her items but he insisted on buying it all.

Now that Sakura had gotten her clothes, she followed Kakazu to a hotel room. They entered their room, sakura putting her stuff to the side she got the scroll containing the boys and released them. the boys were still unconscious when released, sakura used her stitches to wrap around their legs and arms. When that was done she got a bottle of water, pressed it onto their lips making sure they don't choke, then she used the remaining water to wipe their faces off.

"You care a lot for these boys it seems"  
"No, I hate them for what they done to me in the past but I also know that if we were to be in a bad situation I can trust them"

"Really even the Uchiha"  
"Yes he can be very dependable…can I ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you come see me or mom before now"

"….Truth is I didn't know about you till Tobi told me and the way it ended with your mother I didn't want to bother her just in case she remarried"  
"You and mom were married"  
"Yes for six years but for now let me get us and the boys something to eat stay here."

Sakura nodded as he left out the door, she didn't know how to feel at the moment nor how to react to him telling her the truth. She got up to change into her new clothes and felt someone's eyes on her. She saw Naruto stare with no emotions at her, he then wiggled his self-up looking at her directly.

"Im sorry for hurting you sakura and I hope to gain your trust in the future" Naruto

"Why apologies now fox it's not like you to be so moral." Sakura

"Because I just realized how similar we all are to each other, we all grew up parentless somehow, we wanted to get stronger so that others can look at us with out judgment and even though I treated you bad yo..you always gave me a chance, we could have been friends growing up in the village I should've never judge you by appearance because that doesn't matter to who the actual person is so im sorry that I didn't see as a person with feeling till now!" Naruto said crying

Sakura reached Narutos face wiping the tears off his face, she looked at him with a slight smile and went into the bathroom to change. When sakura got out the bathroom she saw Naruto sitting on the bed still looking around the room. Naruto turned around to see a shifting Sasuke waking up, Naruto made an annoying joke about Sasuke's hair. Sasuke told Naruto that he was lucky that they were tied up or else he would have beaten him up. Naruto laughed mocking him more and more by the time he finished Sasuke had managed to put his head inside a pillow case.

Sakura laughed with Naruto knowing that they are on better terms, Sasuke pulled his head out the pillow asking sakura for some water. Sakura went over to him with the bottle of water when an explosion opened up half of the room. Sakura pulled a kunai out of her bag waiting to see who was after them, she then saw red eyes look directly at her. She really wished that HE of all people wasn't here because she knows the truth about him and he is not a happy person right now.

"Little brother"  
"Big brother"

 **thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Pink stitches

Chapter 11

You know that feeling you get when you know shits about to hit the fan, well sakura is about to find found what happens when you get yourself involved in family matters.

Itachi was doing a simple mission near cloud when he heard about Sasuke missing from the leaf village. He internally panicked but kept it cool near Kisame, during the mission Itachi kept getting distracted by Sasuke being missing. Kisame noticed how Itachi wasnt being perfect as usual so he started asking question.

"SO pretty boy what's wrong with you"

"…"

"You know I heard that your brother went missing from the leaf village, I also heard that kakuzu's daughter and the fox are missing too"

"I know they are gone what does it have to do with the mission"

"I can tell it bothers you, it also affects OUR mission and I heard that Kakuzu was in the forest when your brother disappeared"

"Hmm"

Itachi went back into mission mode ignoring a smirking Kisame. The mission was successful after killing the target, after the mission they set up camp for the night near a civilian village

While Itachi was on guard he noticed a man break someone's arm and a girl helping him. He got curious to why the girl would hurt the man too, so Itachi left his spot to see who they were.

Itachi disguised himself entering the village, he followed the man and girl to a hotel. He had to make sure that no one noticed him, as well as making sure that there are no threats that would target him. Itachi wait around the corner as man and girl entered the hotel, he waited for the man to leave to look at the girl.

Itachi got on roof top across from the building across in a hotel. At first he saw a girl with blonde hair, then he saw the girl go into the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom he saw pink hair with stitches, and he saw Naruto sitting on the bed talking to her.

He continued to stare at them when his eyes landed on Sasuke, Itachi had started to rage on the inside. His little brother means the world to him and seeing him tied up only makes him feel worse.

Itachi feeling very agitated performed the fire jutsu hand signs and burned the wall to their room. When he did that he saw the girl get defensive, he also saw Naruto doing the same.

"Big brother"

"Little brother"

" Why are you here murder" Sasuke

"To check on my precious brother who is missing" Itachi

"I don't need you, not now not ever" Sasuke

"Then tell me little brother why you let yourself get captured by her and why you haven't revenged our clan" Itachi

"There's no need to start a needless fight Itachi" Sakura

"Who are you" Itachi

"Sakura and you know that you had no choice in the killing Itachi"

"How do you know this?" Itachi

"Because it is in your sealed records and it as Danzo's call on the clan thing anyway, now that we are done with this please explain why you blew up our room" sakura

"Why because I can and who was the man with you earlier" Itachi 

"Oh my dad" Sakura

"Your dad is Kakuzu correct" Itachi

"Yeah know about the room you owe us 200 dollars" Sakura

"I will give you the 200 when you let my brother go" Itachi

"No I can't do that he will run away and he is starting to be less of an asshole" Sakura

"Then you will become my wife" Itachi 

"WHAT NO!" Sakura 

Itachi and Sakura kept arguing till Kakuzu came back with the food. Kakuzu already worried about his daughter heard the explosion on his way back to the hotel. When he teleported into the room he got everyone's attention, he saw Itachi and veins popped out from the side of his head. Like sakura he didn't like the Uchiha's but bared with it.

He asked sakura what happened, she told him everything that happened including how much he owe them. Kakuzu started acting like a dad, yelling at Itachi for almost hurting his daughter.

Itachi not wanting to be yelled at anymore bought up the conversation they had earlier.

"Your daughter agreed to be my wife Kakuzu" Itachi

"And why would she do that" Kakuzu

"Because a certain person is alive and you know of this person who helped you sometime ago that she may want to know about" Itachi

"….. Then she is your but only when she turns 16"

"Hmm"

 **thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Pink Stitches

Ch 12

Why did that Uchiha have to bring up that person, the person who will undoubtedly cause sakura to break more than she is now.

Sakura feeling betrayed by her father didn't talk to him unless she sensed something near them. the group was a little bigger now that Kisame was now with them. Kisame was bothering Itachi asking him when he going to get lucky with Sakura, Itachi didn't answer him so he kept trying to get an answer out of him.

Sasuke didn't like how he claimed sakura as his wife knowing that he been trying to break her since they became teammates. Sasuke suggested that the group take a quick break before it got dark, Naruto cheerfully agreed putting his bag down running to use the bathroom. Sakura also put her bag down but went to a far away bush to use the bathroom.

While the others went were going to the bathroom Kakuzu confronted Itachi

"Tell me why you want to get my daughter killed by 'HIM'" Kakuzu

"I don't understand why you are so worried about 'HIM'" Itachi

"Im worried that 'HIM' will do more damage to everything like last time, don't you remember what

happened to your village underground ninja group" Kakuzu

"….Yes they were brutally murdered and dismembered, but this shouldn't be an issue isn't he still locked up underground" Itachi

"NO that's why I agreed to this stupid marriage agreement because he recently escaped and he found out about sakura missing from the village" Kakuzu

"Shit we're screwed then" Itachi

"Hey your girl taking a long time with the bathroom don't you think" Kisame announced as he and the boys were ready to go

Sakura had to pee so she went to a far bush to use after she was done was ready to walk back to the group when a man grabbed her from behind masking her chakra and covering her mouth. Sakura started kicking him but he put Charka draining cuffs on her, making sakura extremely tired.

She recognized the cuffs he was putting on her because that's what the village would put on her to make sure she couldn't do anything but these were stronger than the usual cuffs and heavier. Sakura turned her head to look at her capturer.

He had bloody pink hair, tanned skin very toned muscles, stitches on his face and arms, and had kakuzu's eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the man he gave her a sadistic smile and leaned in closer

"Hi! Little sister im going to make that frown turn upside down then slowly kill you like mom, oh she never mentioned me how sad I made sure she remembered everything!" Mystery big brother said

 **Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Pink stitches

Chapter 13

Hello you may not know me but you know my little sister sakura. How do I start my tale after you just got interested in my sisters, well don't worry I shall make this quick so we can go back to our present day.

My name is Yamiyo Haruno, I was born 5 years before my sister so that makes me 20 years old. My mother was Mebuki Haruno before a certain event and my father is Kakuzu.

When I was born mother did not like me one bit, she visibly would show disgust and not feed me unless I really needed to eat. Mother never cared when I hurt myself or when others hurt me because I look like father, Father somewhat cared about me but not truly.

At the same time I grew to hate both of my parents because all I wanted was to be loved but that was a dream that will never happen. So, to make my parents notice me I started acting out, also let me mention that me and mother are in a rural village near rain country.

Continuing, I would start fights with other children making them cry out in pain before I release them back to their parents. Mother didn't like that I was the one who started the fights, she lectured me most of the time other times she traps me in my closet for hours. Let me mention that I was 7 years old when this important event happened.

"Y…. Yamiyo please stop doing this, I won't be able to stop the other parents if you keep doing this" Mother

"Why don't you like me mother?"

"I…I care about you Yamiyo"  
"You can't even say it can you"  
"Say what Yamiyo?"

"Say 'I love you' you can't event say that and you don't smile at me but smile for other kids" Yamiyo cried

"Because you cause more trouble, every time someone makes fun of you go crazy. You don't know how calm down Yamiyo I can't help you anymore. Sometime I wish your father would take you away so I can be alone and happy." Mebuki said coldly

This made Yamiyo snap, his mother would rather he be gone than take care of him. So, after Mebuki unlocked the closet door she called him to eat dinner with her, when he sat at the dinner table Mebuki saw claw marks on his forearms but didn't say anything. Yamiyo started eating his food when he suddenly started choking, Mebuki looked him in the eyes smiling as she lifted a box of rat poison then showing him that it was completely empty.

Yamiyo panicking fell off his chair crawling towards Mebuki, she kicks him away from her still smiling. Now she grabs him by his pink hair and drags him to an open grave tossing him in. He yelped in pain as his inside were burning from the poison, Yamiyo now started vomiting blood as he was lying in the ground he looked up to see Mebuki tossing dirt on him slowly filling the hole.

Now the hole was filled all the way, Mebuki smirked as she walked away from the hole. Yamiyo now suffocating was slowly dying from the poison had gone into shock releasing his hidden charka. He used his stitches to pull him up out the hole, he started gasping as the fresh air invaded his lungs. He laid there for hours before he could move his muscles.

Yamiyo now able to move some limped over to the house to see mother sewing clothes for a baby, he became angrier as he realized she was replacing him with the new baby. He slowly moved towards his room and grabbed his wooden bat, moving behind her he swung the bat hitting her across the head. Mebuki screamed from the hit and was holding her head. When she looked, she saw bloody shoes with dirt around them, she whimpered as she knew karma came back to bite her.

Yamiyo started with Mebuki legs making sure she couldn't use them for a long time without help, he kept battering her legs until they were completely broken. Then he kicked her in the stomach yelling at her, Mebuki didn't care to answer him because she knows he won't care anymore. After that he went to his room and fell asleep

Unknown to him or Mebuki, Kakuzu had popped by to check on them, he was surprised to see Mebuki on the ground with severely broken legs and to find his son bloody with dirt all over him. He assumed that Yamiyo did it and took him to a leaf outpost, where he would immediately be placed under arrest and won't harm Mebuki.

But that wouldn't hold him back because he soon broke out of his prison cell killing all the guards there, he went to their house near the rain village only to find it empty and abandoned.

He started laughing as he sat down at the dinner table where she poisoned him, he then started thinking of all the places she could have went to for medical care. He had pinpointed her location to the leaf village. After making his journey to the leaf village he managed to find Mebuki in the hospital with cast on both of her legs, Yamiyo was now covered head to toe so no one could see his stiches. He waited till the nurse in Mebuki room to leave before he entered

"Hey MOM what are you doing here you left me all alone, what is a boy to do after you tried to kill him"

"YOU GET OUT NOW!"  
"But why I miss you MOM, can't we just chat like old times"  
"NO you evil child get out I don't want you here"  
"Hmm is it because your pregnant with my new sibling you are replacing me with!"  
"I don't have to explain myself to a child now please leave or I will call the nurses!"

"NO because you are going to get rid of that thing in your stomach and love me like you are supposed to, have you ever thought that maybe if you treated me right that I wouldn't have never did that to your legs MOM, have you even considered how I felt, im going to be 8 years old TOMARROW and you don't care at all so YES im giving you no choice in this MOM" Yamiyo vented

"…. Are you done now"  
"What do you mean am I done give up on the baby!"  
"No, and I don't care what you do" Mebuki said sitting up in her bed

Yamiyo now furious unleased his stitches onto Mebuki, he started lashing her making deep cuts all over her torso. She screamed which alerted the nurses and the ninja on duty.

When they arrived, they see Mebuki protecting her stomach, bloody from all the cuts and bruised from the hits. The ninja immediately subdues Yamiyo and take him to the hokage, the hokage deem him as a threat to the village and imprisoned him deep within the ROOT base.

As for Mebuki she recovered physically but mentally she was broken and started to hate Sakura even in the womb.

Now we all know my story and know why I resent my little sister but don't worry I will make sure she is severely scarred by what I do and make sure she can't defy me once I have broken her. Until next time I bid you all goodbye and good night.

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
